the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/Sign the petition for a reunion movie!
Please sign the official Reunion Movie petition right here. House of Anubis is a groundbreaking hit mystery show that's known all around the world. The series first premiered in the United States on Nickelodeon on the 1st of January, 2011, reaching over 2.6 million viewers. The show continued its' course with 3 seasons and a movie special, gaining even more fans, as well as being nominated twice in the BAFTAs and winning two blimps for Favorite UK TV Show in the 2011 and 2013 Kids' Choice Awards. After the 90-minute long Touchstone of Ra, the show gone off television, although the fandom didn't give up just yet. The fact that House of Anubis is now over, made everyone disappointed and sad, but here we are. The fandom is still here and the only thing that we want is the first movie to not be the last. House of Anubis is something different from anything that's on television these days. It has its' ups and downs, it's not perfect, but that's the way it is with any show! Not everyone can understand what it feels like to realize your show is over for good. It's almost alike how Patricia felt when Joy went missing, and how Fabian felt when Nina didn't return. It's the feeling of surprise, loss, disappointment, anger, hope, all in one. The 3rd season ratings weren't the best, but to me, as a fan, rating is just a number. The real meaning of the show is what it means to you in your heart. When House of Anubis was over, to me and to every single one of us, Sibunas, it felt like a big piece of our hearts has been ripped off. It felt awful, I must say, that's why once again I'm trying to bring this show back for one final movie. A reunion movie that would involve the newbies, and most importantly the first generation members, hopefully including the ones who left - Nathalia Ramos, Ana Mulvoy-Ten, Bobby Lockwood, Tasie Lawrence and Francis Magee. To people who have never seen House of Anubis, they think it is just a regular Nickelodeon show. To me, it's a part of my life and I'd do anything to bring it back. I suppose that's the way every single person in our fandom feels, considering the fact that together we trended #OneMoreAnubisMystery, #SaveAnubis & #SibunasNeedAReunionMovie worldwide a several months ago. We are a fandom. We are united, and we are one. One thing House of Anubis has taught us is to never give up on our dreams and fight for what we love. Fight for the people we love. Fight for the things we love. That's exactly what I'm going to do. And YOU, the person reading this... If you're a fan of this show, I'm guessing you do miss the show just like the rest of us, and would love for it to come back, even if for the last time. Please sign this petition if you want Nickelodeon to bring back this show for a reunion movie and share your opinion in the comments. :) We won't give up. We are Sibunas. We are one. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts Category:House of Anubis